Golden Hearts
by Moonlight145
Summary: Krista Carter received her acceptance letter from Golden Hearts Boarding School in Volterra Italy. Krista wants to know why a certain group of students, with Jane and Alec, seem to rule the school. Why are the others terrified of them?


_Dear Ms. Carter, We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Golden Hearts Boarding School. We are excited to see you this fall and hope that you'll have a wonderful experience and decide to join us again next year. The school session begins September 7th, 2012. Food will be provided on a daily bases, three square meals a day as required by law. Clothing, however, will not be provided. Unlike other boarding schools in Italy, Golden Hearts does not require the students to wear uniforms. The dress code and other rules are attached. See page 7 for Dress Code._

_The room you have been assigned to is Rm. 134 on floor 2. You will be sharing the room with Anabel Walker and Jane Morgan. The school is open during summers from July 2nd up until school begins for students to settle into their rooms prior to class time. Other information, and your schedule is attached to the back of this form. We look foward to fulfilling your educational needs and helping you aquire the social skills needed in the work place. Thank you for choosing Golden Hearts Boarding School._

_-Kamilla Baker, Admissions Director __

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks after receiving the acceptance letter. Krista POV. August 27th, 2012.<strong>

"Hi, I'm Anabel. You must be Krista. Welcome to the Butterfly Suite." I shook hands with my blond, bouncing roommate as she beamed at me. "That's Jane. She doesn't talk much, right Jane?" Jane's strange violet eyes flashed to Anabel's face then landed on mine. I shifted onto my other foot, uncomfortably.

"Yeah." Jane's voice wasn't at all what I expected. The girl had no emotion showing on her doll-like features. Her eyes betrayed nothing, either. Anabel tugged on my arm.

"C'mon, I wanna show you the rest of the school." She led me out of the room and down the long, gothic hall. A disconcerting contrast to the room I shared with the two girls.

"Stop frowning. Jane's like that to everyone. It's not just you so don't worry about that. But oh my God you have to be around when her brother comes to pick her up on the weekends. He's so hot, it's not even fair to the other boys. Poor souls."

"Is he like her?" I asked.

"No, no. Not at all. He's super nice to us. I can't believe that they're twins." Anabel shook her head, the creamy yellow curls bouncing as she moved.

Twins? Then why didn't he attend Golden Hearts? Was he some kind of super genius who graduated early?

"Nope. He just doesn't come to school. No one knows why, though. Oh my God! What if he did and we roomed together? That would be Amaaaazing!" She sang, bounding down the hall. "C'mon, Krissy!"

I didn't move. My mind was in shock. Had Anabel just read my thoughts? I didn't even speak aloud, did I? Was I losing it or was there something really strange about this place? Why did Anabel and Jane both have those peculiar purple eyes? Were they related somehow?

"You don't have to go with her, you know. There'll be plenty of time to see the school once the semester starts." I jumped at the soft, monotone voice next to me. I hadn't noticed Jane come up beside me but here she was in all her doll faced, purple eyed glory. She offered me a small smile as I jumped. "Sorry."

"Jane? Excuse me have you seen Jane Morgan?" A voice like a silk ribbon drifting through the wind could be heard down the hall only a few feet away from where I stood.

"There's my brother." Jane rolled her eyes towards the brown haired male walking our way. He still didn't see her.

"Alec!" She raised her voice only slighty, but the boy looked up, his violet eyes connecting with mine. I looked down immediatly. Anabel was right. He was attractive. But there was something about the people I met here so far. They were strange.

"Thank goodness, Sister. I thought something bad had happened to you." But his tone suggested that he knew that she wasn't in any danger.

"No, but I'm ready to leave. I'm hungry." The twins exchanged a glance that was beyond my understanding. As if they were sharing a private joke. And I felt, somehow, that the joke was about me. I felt as if they were making fun of me secretly. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and I couldn't really explain why.

"Let's go, Sister." The boy spared me no more glances and reached foward with his hand to grab Jane's left, which was, of course, the hand that was next to mine. They brushed as he grasped hers and pulled her towards him. The two turned away, but not before I could see the confusion etched on Jane's twin's face. They walked down the hall disappearing around the dark corner without speaking to me again. I sighed and turned around myself and headed back to 'The Butterfly Room' silently. Wonderful Day... Not.

* * *

><p><strong>September 19th, 2012. Wednesday.<strong>

I hadn't seen Alec since the day he came for Jane. I barely knew him. So why did I want to see him again so badly?

Jane had also avoided speaking to me, instead starting glaring at me when I was near. What had I done wrong? I thought we were getting along fine that day. It was only upon her return that she began the glaring. Those piercing violet eyes weren't something you wanted glued to you all day. They were terrifying enough without the dangerous look darkening them.

I noticed something strange about this school. Many of the kids had the same peculiar purple eyes that my roommates had, but there was a select few kids who had the 'normal' eyes. Brown, green, and blue in color. I sat with them at lunch. But I didn't really fit in with them either. My eyes weren't 'normal'. At least that's what one girl with the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen told me one day at lunch. My eyes were pure black. So dark that you couldn't tell the pupil from the iris. What was wrong with that, I wondered. Apparently a lot was wrong with that because most of the kids I sat with where very wary of me. Only the blue eyed girl spoke to me like a human being.

On the third day at Golden Hearts, I asked Anabel why she didn't sit with me at lunch since she claimed to everyone that we were such close friends.

Big mistake.

Anabel completely blew up at me. "You expect me to sit with the Lowers? What the hell are you thinking? If I sit there it'll ruin me. Forever. Heaven knows I have forever." Jane watched from the corner of the dorm room, in her bed, a look of amusement on her face. I resisted the urge to shove her off the bed. Instincts told me that would be a dumb idea.

"Why do you sit with the Lowers, Krista? You should be sitting with the rest of the NORMAL civilization." I wasn't sure what Ana meant by 'Lowers' but the way she said it reminded me of someone talking about someone they hated. Like when they said, "Why do you hang out with THEM? "Sit with us." She insisted day after day.

If there was one thing I learned here at Golden Hearts, it was that you didn't ever say no to Ana. She seemed nice at first but man did she have a temper. She could've blown up the entire city of Volterra with that anger. I think I felt the floor rumble one day when she was telling me to sit with them. She was done asking me and refused to take no for an answer. Long story short, I gave in.

Sitting with the purple eyes was interesting to put it mildly. They seemed to stare at me all through lunch. All chatter and any sign of life disappeared as I took my place at the 'Normals' table leaving blue eyed Christine all by herself (not really, I just wanted to make myself feel better.)

I never sat at the Normal table again. It turned out I wasn't welcome.

I considered going to sit next to Jane, who sat by herself at the largest table in the room. But her glares made my decision for me. Nope, I wouldn't be sitting there any time soon. My future (I hoped) was going to be Jane free.

Anyway, today as I made my way to the Lowers table (I was in the habit of calling it that now. Damn you, Anabel, and your stupid eye color segregation.) I spotted Alec. He sat next to Jane as she talked angrily about something. He put his hand on her arm and rubbed it soothingly as she went on. I sat down next to Christine, still looking at the twins.

"What's so interesting over there?" She followed my gaze to Jane's table. "Ah, I see. A little obsessed with Alec are you? Don't worry, it happens to the best of us. Anyway, don't think about going for him. Jane'll fry you. Literally."

"Good to know."

Suddenly Alec whipped his head around to look at me. And he looked pissed.

He stood up and started storming towards me.

Oh shit.

**TBC...**


End file.
